


Twin troubles

by sabie_the_artist



Series: Little Supercorp AUs [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Falling In Love, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor and Lydia Luthor identical twins, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Multiple Orgasms, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Strap-Ons, Teen Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Twins, bruh the plot is genius i know lol, its 9pm and i wanna sleep but instead im writing a fic lol, lena and lydia are straight A students, lena is the older twin, lex is always nice to them and protective, lydia dates sam and kara thinks that it's lena and not lydia, lydia is actually bi, virgin Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Once Kara Danvers starts her sophomore year at Midvale High, she gets a tutor who'll guide her around the school, show her stuffs and will make her comfortable in this very new community. So one day Kara thinks she sees Lena at the cafeteria so she waves at her, but Lena looks at her with a confused face and laughs loudly, almost in a mean way. Kara doesn't know that the girl she think she saw was actually Lena's identical twinsister, Lydia.Even though Kara and Lydia's friendship starts weirdly, they'll get along with each other eventually as Lydia finds out that Kara is banging Lydia's dear twinsis.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lydia Luthor/Sam Arias
Series: Little Supercorp AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Twin troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... uhm.. yeah I came up with this idea because i might like the idea of drama between lena, kara and lydia (who is my own character that i added as you might have noticed lol)  
> Yeah basically that's it haha
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I appreciate it <3

_Lena' s POV :_

School has always been in the centre of my life, that I actually never really had any thoughts about having a girlfriend.. and suprisingly that changed in my sophomore year when I met Kara Danvers. Let me start from the beginning. 

I was a shy teenage virgin girl. Never had thoughts about having a girlfriend.. to be honest I was the exact opposite of my identical twin sister. Lydia... well she dated a lot of people back then. Like really a LOT OF PEOPLE. I mean.. okay that makes her seem like a whore haha, but yeah uhm... anygays.. where was i? 

So the day I met Kara was when the sophomore year started for us and Miss Grant asked me to show the new kid around. I didn't exactly know who was the new kid so me and Lydia arrived sooner at the school than we used to so even before the crowd could arrive, I could have show Kara around. Well Lydia didn't wait with me, she run off when she saw Sam and the "gang" coming towards us and then they walked over to their usual spot. They were always there. Just hanging out in the breaks between the classes. Lydia was much more cozier than me? I think. 

So I waited for Kara at the principal's office. The principal was Miss Grant, i think i should mention that haha.

I sat down and put my bag into the seat next to me. I saw Miss Grant through the glass door. She waved at me kindly. She never does that with others... 

"Hey.. are you.. uhm Lena Luthor?" -I heard an unknown feminine but a little husky voice coming from my left and I suddenly stood up from my seat nervously. As Iooked up at the blonde goddess I started to feel a strange feeling between my legs that i've never experienced before. 

"Yes. Uhm, yes. I'm Lena. Nice to meet you."-I collected myself and smiled at her friendly. She smiled back and her eyebrows knit together as she looked at me. Her eyes travelled on my body. I could feel her gaze on my skin as it left a burnt line after her stares.

"Nice to meet you too." -she said and a little crinkle appeared between her brows that made her look adorable. "I'm Kara." -she said as I grabbed my bag and we started walking towards the cafeteria.

"I know." -I said shyly with a soft smile. She saw that I was blushing and that made her ego grow so fucking high. "So this is the cafeteria. Folks come her to gossip mostly but they also eat their food here." -I said as we walked past by the tables where students were having very deep conversations about how many girls they fucked last week.

"Oh yeah I see." -she commented quietly. 

I showed her the restrooms, most of the classrooms and lastly the yard.

As we arrived there I stopped walking and looked up at the blondie.

"So that's it." -I said and I saw Lydia and her crew from the corner of my eyes, they were sitting on the grass, laughing and having fun.

"Thank you Lena for showing me around. How can I make it up for you?"-she asked on a surprisingly calm tone and her eyes flashed when I raised my eyebrow at her question.

"Uhm... you don't have tk do that Kara.. i.. "-i tried to resist her offer but her charm was too powerful.

"Please.. at least can I walk you home after school? Or anything? Can I buy you lunch? Or breakfast? Anything?"-she really wanted to thank it huh? I gave in when she used her puppy eyes on me. I just couldn't resist anymore.

"Okayy" -I groaned. Kaea happily whispered a _yes_ and then we walked back into the building. 

She's really fun. Kara has told me about her sister, her name is Alex and she's also a new student here. Though Alex is older than us. Kara said that she plays soccer, which I think is very dangerous. She'll play in the school's girl soccer team, it's called Bluedogs. Lydia is a cheerleader so of course I know about the Bluedogs already. Sam, my best friend and also Lydia's girlfriend plays in forward position. Kara said that she was a forward too but she changed positions and now she's a midfilder. I don't understand soccer that much but Kara made me want to understand it. Kara seems muscular and skinny, she's very athelete. She's gorgeous blonde curls and a pair of beautiful sea-blue eyes. She literally looks like a goddess.

"So have you ever played soccer before?" -Kara's voice zoned me out of my thoughts immediately.

"No." -i answered right away. She looked at me questioningly.

"Ah I see. You're none of us right? You're a more likely bookworm than a soccerplayer huh?" -she smirked at me and i freaking couldn't help but blush hard at her comment.

"Yeah. I've never had any interest in tbat brutal game. Books are peaceful. It's made of paper, it doesn't give you bruises and scars for years." -i pointed out my opinion and she nodded respectfully.

"Well that's understandable. So then what do you like to do? Besides reading books?" -she asked and I actually had to think about it. I mean... what did i do as a hobby? Basically nothing?

"Uhm.. well uhm... i'm not so interesting. I don't really have time for hobbies." -i murmured and avoided looking into her eyes.

"Oh." -she said. It was a whisper only. A dissapointed whisper. After a pause that seemed like a whole eternity, she opened her mouth again: "Well I ca assure you that you seem very interesting to me. You don't need to have hobbies to be interesting. I think that you're a mystery. And I wanna solve that mystery." -she said passionately. And now as i'm thinking about it.. she solved me. 

My phone started ringing in my bag. I blushed when Kara peeked at the screen of my phone. Lydia was calling me.

"What do you want?" -i said harshly and i heard her pretty, soft laugh.

"What now? I can't talk to my sister on the phone anymore?" -she asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. I glanced up at Kara who was suddenly more interested in her fingertips than in my conversation with Lydia.

"No. I'm busy." -I tried to end the call but Lydia kept me on the line.

"So have you met the new girl? People says that she's gay like you." -I was fucking sure that Kara heard that because suddenly she was blushing like I did minutes ago.

"You're being mean, you know that?" -and then i hang up. I turned to Kara who was frowning and still playing nervously with her fingers. "Hey.." -i gently put my hand on hers and i smiled at her. "Are you doing okay?" -i wanted to make sure if she's doing fine. She nodded quietly, with a weak smile and then she started to get up from the table where we were sitting at.

"I think it's time for me to take my classes. It was nice to meet you again, Lena. Hope we'll have some classes together." -she said friendly, suddenly she was being so.. distanced?

"I hope too." -I said and then waved at her. She of course waved back and then she walked away. Hm.. she's really cute. Kara.. such a pretty name.. Kara.. it suits her well.

Was I having a crush on her???

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me more, please follow my instagram page -> @sabie_thee_artist 
> 
> Thank youuu again <3333


End file.
